Just a Little Secret
by Blanxe
Summary: Queria saber o que para eles significava tudo o que tinham feito. Se tratava-se de uma situação momentânea, ou poderia ter esperanças de partilhar do sentimento de ambos. Ficara envolvido pelas sensações e pelo sentimento de pertencer a alguém.


**Just a Little Secret**

Yaoi  
Incesto  
Threesome  
KyuuItaNaru  
Universo Alternativo

Escrita por: Blanxe  
Revisada por: Andréia Kennen

-

Chegara mais cedo em casa. Seus pais sequer deveriam estar perto de retornarem do dia de trabalho, mas estava aliviado por seu professor do último período ter faltado. Não gostava muito de estudar, enfim, que criança da idade dele realmente apreciava passar o dia inteiro trancado dentro de uma instituição escolar à mercê dos professores e suas disciplinas? Ele certamente que não.

Estava certo que poderia passar o tempo jogando vídeo-game ou conversando na internet até que os pais voltassem e o obrigassem a fazer a lição de casa.

Subiu a passos corridos para o andar superior, onde ficavam os quartos e, apesar de sua pressa, não pode deixar de notar a porta entreaberta do quarto do irmão mais velho.

Aquele era o santuário de Kyuubi. Ninguém entrava lá sem sua permissão, a não ser sua mãe, obviamente. A restrição do jovem era mais que exclusivamente para ele – Naruto – e seus coleguinhas que às vezes vinham brincar na casa.

Já entrara no lugar várias vezes, escondido do irmão, é claro. Mas nunca ousara a adentrar o 'santuário' – nome que costumava debochar – com a presença do mais velho por perto. Kyuubi era um tanto reservado e agressivo. Não deixava de ser um irmão protetor, mas em certos momentos fazia com que sentisse medo só em olhá-lo de jeito mais frio.

O que atiçara sua curiosidade foi que a porta do quarto estava entreaberta. Kyuubi NUNCA a deixava aberta ou destrancada.

Na ponta dos pés, Naruto se aproximou na mais inocente intenção de espiar através da fresta. Poderia ser que o mais velho não esperasse seu retorno antes do horário previsto para suas aulas terminarem, porém, ainda assim, era extremamente esquisito.

Um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas loiras ao escutar o ruído. Parecia que alguém estava sentindo dor.

Kyuubi estaria machucado?

Ainda tenso com a possibilidade do irmão se zangar se o visse ali, escutou outro gemido e um arfar. Dessa vez, diferentes, como se houvesse alguém além de Kyuubi no quarto.

Alarmado, o garoto afastou, vagarosamente, a densa madeira que impedia uma visão mais ampla do cômodo e viu algo que fez seus olhos se arregalarem de imediato.

Kyuubi não estava mesmo sozinho. A pessoa a qual Naruto reconheceu como sendo o melhor amigo de seu irmão, se encontrava lá também. Só que ambos pareciam longe de estarem machucados ou precisando de ajuda.

Itachi Uchiha se tornara quase que um irmão siamês de Kyuubi quando este ainda estava no quinto ano escolar. Haviam se conhecido e se tornado inseparáveis desde então. O moreno era como Kyuubi: às vezes lhe dava medo.

Uma vez, Naruto tentara fazer amizade com o irmãozinho mais novo de Itachi, mas desistiu quando percebeu que o garoto – que tinha a mesma faixa de idade que ele – era arrogante e prepotente. Jamais conseguiria lidar ou se acostumar em ter alguém como Sasuke perto de si.

Por isso, não entendia a compatibilidade que existia entre Kyuubi e Itachi. Ainda que Kyuubi fosse um tanto esquentado, agressivo e anti-social, Itachi era um grandessíssimo esnobe e ególatra. Kyuubi odiava pessoas como Itachi, que pensavam que a única coisa que existia no mundo era o próprio umbigo.

No entanto, compreendia muito menos a cena que estava bem diante de si.

Itachi estava deitado na cama de seu irmão, o tórax nu, a calça preta que vestia a meio caminho das pernas, permitindo que as coxas e nádegas alvas estivessem expostas. Kyuubi estava acima dele, a boca colada a do moreno, onde língua invadia em movimentos quase obscenos a do outro. Despido da camisa, o ruivo tinha as costas atacadas pelas unhas curtas e pintadas de Itachi, que marcavam a pele com fortes riscos vermelhos, por onde passavam. A mão de Kyuubi perdia-se entre os dois corpos, mas Naruto podia ver, nitidamente, que ele tomava conta da ereção do moreno com movimentos languidos, mas firmes.

Os grandes olhos azuis celestes fixaram-se por tempo suficiente para que sua presença fosse notada pelo moreno.

No instante em que Kyuubi abandonou sua boca e continuou a abocanhar o pescoço, Itachi virou o rosto vocalizando um gemido que mais parecia um ronronado de um gato, e foi assim que notou o garoto loiro boquiaberto parado, observando-os. Sua primeira reação foi franzir o cenho, mas no seguinte, um leve repuxar no canto dos seus lábios surgiu. Acariciando as costas do ruivo, aproximou a boca da orelha do mesmo, mordiscando-a e sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

Algo que Naruto não escutou, mas pode desconfiar que sua presença se tornara um risco quando Kyuubi imediatamente paralisou-se por completo, tenso, e virou a cabeça em sua direção.

Naruto gelou dos pés a cabeça perante os olhos de um castanho avermelhado que pertenciam ao irmão mais velho. Aquele jeito que eles o fitavam, estreitados, só indicavam que sua vida estava por um triz. Seu instinto de auto-preservação tomou o controle de seu corpo e, mais do que rápido, Naruto correu, ignorando o rugido de Kyuubi por seu nome.

Com o coração batendo tão forte que parecia ameaçar sair por sua boca, o loiro entrou em seu próprio quarto e bateu a porta, trancando-a desajeitadamente, de tanto que suas mãos tremiam.

Ficou parado ali, com as costas descansando na madeira, enquanto tentava escutar os movimentos na casa. Sua respiração vinha entrecortada e, se já não tivesse seus quase quinze anos, tinha certeza que teria molhado as calças.

Os passos pesados vieram logo e os murros contra a porta fizeram Naruto tremer por inteiro, tamanha a força que era depositada neles.

- Naruto!! Abra a porta agora!!

O garoto não respondeu; fechou os olhos pensando no que fazer, em como fugir daquela situação. Poderia pegar seu celular e ligar para os pais, pedindo para que voltasse para salvar a sua vida, mas o aparelho ficara dentro da mochila, no andar térreo da casa, pois jogara o acessório em cima do sofá assim que entrara na residência.

Olhou para a janela, intencionando fugir, mas o máximo que conseguiria, daquela altura, era facilitar o trabalho de seu irmão: ele não precisaria esganá-lo, já estaria morto por causa da queda.

- Naruto, eu juro que se não abrir a porcaria dessa porta, eu vou colocá-la abaixo e vai ser muito pior!

Novos murros na superfície de madeira atrás de si, que ecoaram dentro de seu corpo. Poderia chantagear Kyuubi, mas isso só aumentaria a ira do ruivo. Onde estava com a cabeça quando foi espionar o quarto do mais velho?

Como era burro!

Maldito Itachi Uchiha! Quem havia mandado ele denunciá-lo? Será que dentro daquele casulo de soberba não existia nem um pingo de compaixão?

Rezar. Precisava rezar para que um milagre acontecesse, caso contrário, faria questão de chutar o traseiro de Deus quando sua alma chegasse ao paraíso.

De repente, o silêncio chamou sua atenção. Os murros desapareceram e somente o sussurrar bem baixinho de vozes no corredor era a indicação de que existia alguém ali, próximo de sua porta. Foi impossível distinguir o que era falado; logicamente Itachi conversava algo em segredo com seu irmão.

Encostou o ouvido na madeira, querendo escutar o que diziam.

- Naruto, abra.

Naruto sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Itachi e se afastou da porta.

- Nem a pau. – resmungou para si mesmo.

- Escute, eu conversei com seu irmão, e ele não vai te fazer mal algum. – o moreno, do outro lado, insistiu.

- Quem garante? – inquiriu, evitando com sucesso que a voz tremesse ante o nervosismo que sentia. - Isso é armação de vocês dois pra me fazer sair.

Era exatamente como pensava. Itachi estava todo sereno, incentivando-o a deixar o quarto, apenas para ganhar sua confiança, e Kyuubi, no momento em que a porta se abrisse, o atacaria.

- Dou a minha palavra de Uchiha que ele não vai machucá-lo. – Itachi falou, de um jeito ameno. - Queremos conversar com você sobre o que viu.

- Vou contar tudo pra mamãe. – Naruto falou e depois gritou: - Ouviu Kyuu! Você está ferrado!

- Moleque, eu vou te part…!

Naruto fuzilou a porta com os olhos azuis, ante a ameaça do irmão, mas a mesma foi rapidamente detida pela ordem imperativa de Itachi.

- Quieto, Kyuubi! – para o loiro, mais parecia um dono falando com seu cachorro a forma como Itachi demandara silêncio do ruivo, mas antes que sentisse vontade até mesmo de rir ao imaginar o irmão com uma coleira, o moreno voltou a se dirigir a si: - Naruto, você está sendo infantil e irracional. Já disse que dou a minha palavra, mas antes de sair espalhando besteiras por aí, quero conversar com você.

Um das coisas que mais odiava era que o chamassem de infantil. Ele não era mais uma criança e sabia muito bem pensar por si mesmo. No entanto, Kyuubi não pensava, agia. Ele o quebraria todinho se abrisse a porta. Não tinha vergonha de admitir que estava com medo. Porém, levando em consideração que Itachi estava dando sua palavra de Uchiha e havia demonstrado que Kyuubi o obedeceria, tentou ser menos… "infantil e irracional".

Com a mão ainda sob o efeito de uma leve tremedeira, virou a chave que trancava a porta e lentamente a entreabriu, mostrando apenas metade de seu rosto emburrado, pronto para impor força e fechar a tranca de novo, se sentisse algum tipo de ameaça.

Notou o irmão mais velho parado encostado na parede do corredor, o tórax tão nu quanto o de Itachi, enquanto o moreno estava bem próximo a sua porta, com a calça preta ajeitada e fechada no devido lugar. Exibiu um pequeno sorriso amistoso, o qual Naruto não gostou muito. Um sorriso vindo de um Uchiha não era nada bom.

- Não tenha medo. – o moreno pediu. - Já disse que ele não vai te machucar.

- Acho bom mesmo. – Naruto grunhiu, olhando enfezado para o ruivo, que rebateu apenas com um elevar de sobrancelhas.

- Podemos conversar? – Itachi indagou.

Naruto abriu mais a porta, confiando na sinceridade que o jovem adiante expressava.

- Acho que sim. – falou, ressabiado.

Um novo sorriso adornou os lábios avermelhados do moreno e, tocando o ombro do loiro, motivou-o a acompanhá-lo.

- Então, venha.

Itachi Uchiha encostando em si? O mundo, definitivamente, estava para acabar. Aquele rapaz de dezessete anos, filho mais velho da família dos Uchiha, que morava a três blocos de sua casa, jamais permitia que o tocassem e era fato que ele sentia certa repulsa de encostar em outras pessoas também. Só Kyuubi tinha esse privilégio e agora Naruto começava a entender o motivo.

A cena que vira - esquecida brevemente por causa da adrenalina de fugir a iminente ameaça provocada por seu irmão - retornava com mais vivacidade a sua cabeça.

Seu irmão era gay. O grande e temido Kyuubi era uma homossexual! E o seboso número um do colégio era ninguém menos que seu… namorado?

Há quanto tempo aquilo vinha ocorrendo entre eles? Será que desde que se conheceram? Tanto tempo assim?

Perdido em pensamentos, só percebeu que era guiado para dentro do quarto de Kyuubi quando Itachi o fez sentar-se sobre o colchão macio da cama e escutou um clique da porta se fechando.

Primeiro, tomou noção de que estava sentado no local onde aqueles dois estavam se atracando sexualmente. Queria sentir nojo, mas só conseguiu ruborizar ao recordar-se da parte inferior de Itachi, totalmente exposta. Segundo, o pânico de estar trancado dentro do 'santuário' com eles.

Apegava-se a palavra de Itachi que prometera que Kyuubi não o machucaria. Só assim para não surtar e tentar gritar por ajuda.

- Você não tinha aula até as dezoito horas, Naruto? – escutou Itachi perguntar, ainda mantendo o braço em torno de seu ombro.

- Me liberaram mais cedo. Olha, eu juro, não fiz por mal, mas é que o Kyuu nunca deixa a porta aberta. Nunca. Nunquinha. Nem uma vez. Eu achei estranho, aí escutei os barulhos e pensei que ele estivesse doente ou machucado. Não foi por querer, só queria ter certeza que estava tudo bem, e aí vocês dois estavam na cama, fazendo aquelas coisas e eu me assustei e você tinha que fofocar pra ele que eu 'tava aqui olhando e tudo o mais e agora…

- Calma. – Itachi pediu, apertando o ombro do loiro para que lhe desse atenção. Os olhos azuis se voltaram para cima e, ao se encontrarem com a passividade dos orbes negros, Naruto viu que tinha falado demais. – Nós o assustamos com o que estávamos fazendo?

- Um pouco. Quer dizer, quem não ficaria assustado ao ver o irmão se pegando com outro cara daquele jeito? – Naruto lançou um olhar de esguelha para o ruivo que estava parado, recostado na porta com os braços cruzados, mas desviou os olhos para o chão incapaz de sustentar a intensidade com que aqueles olhos castanhos avermelhados o encaravam.

- Sabe que não pode contar isso aos seus pais, não é? – Itachi insinuou, fazendo com que Naruto o encarasse quase ultrajado.

- Claro que eu vou contar! – afirmou, empinando o nariz em desafio. - Eles têm que ficar sabendo o que vocês fazem aqui no 'santuário'.

Itachi trocou um olhar confidente com Kyuubi e, em seguida, tornou a fitar o garoto que exibia pura teimosia no semblante.

- Você quer nos prejudicar porque realmente não entende o que viu aqui. – contradisse o moreno, deslizando a mão para o pescoço do garoto, fazendo um leve carinho em sua nuca.

- Quem disse que eu não entendo? – imediatamente, Naruto retorquiu, incomodado com a amabilidade de Itachi.

Estava sentindo-se em um daqueles programas estilo 'Além da Imaginação', de tão inconcebível parecia ser o ato de Itachi estar acariciando a sua nuca, brincando com os fios loiros que ali existiam.

- Eu digo. – Itachi afirmou, inclinando o rosto e, aproximando os lábios da orelha do garoto, sussurrou: - Mas, posso te mostrar o quão importante esse segredo é. Talvez assim você entenda o motivo.

Naruto engoliu em seco e um arrepio se estendeu por sua coluna. O que o moreno estava insinuando? Por que falava daquele jeito, tão perto de seu ouvido? Sua mente travou no momento em que a língua de Itachi tocou sua orelha num movimento lascivo. Completamente corado, o loiro se afastou num pulo para trás - ainda na cama -, enquanto sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha.

O que o outro pretendia fazendo aquilo? Matá-lo e enterrá-lo definitivamente? Afinal, Itachi era o namorado de Kyuubi, não era? Naruto tinha mais do que noção da possessividade do irmão mais velho com as coisas e pessoas das quais gostava. Amedrontado com a possibilidade de Kyuubi estar pronto para, finalmente, dar cabo de sua curta vida, Naruto virou o olhar na direção da porta, mas, para a sua surpresa, o ruivo não estava mais lá.

- Procurando por mim, Naruto? – a voz rouca do mais velho murmurou atrás de si, fazendo com que se sobressaltasse ao sentir os braços dele o envolverem por trás.

Estancou no lugar onde estava. Deveria ter sido mais rápido; tinha que ter fugido. Agora era só esperar pelo golpe final que…

Seu coração falhou uma batida ao sentir os lábios úmidos do irmão tocarem a junção de seu pescoço.

Um beijo?

Como assim um beijo?

Tentou perguntar apenas com o olhar, para Itachi, o que acontecia ali, mas a única resposta que recebeu foi aquele sorriso malicioso. Queria compreender o que se passava ali, mas ficou tenso ante a sensação das mãos do ruivo - sentado na cama atrás de si – passeando por seu torso e enfiando-se por debaixo de sua blusa escolar.

- Kyuu? – perguntou incerto e com a voz pequena, temendo atiçar a fúria do irmão.

- Shhii, Naruto. – ele ordenou, lambendo a mesma orelha em que, há segundos atrás, Itachi fizera o mesmo. – Eu não vou te machucar.

O hálito morno fez com que o arrepio que sentira anteriormente com Itachi, se alastrasse por seu corpo inteiro. Tentava evitar que suas conclusões chegassem a algo pornográfico. Aquele era seu irmão, ele não tentaria nada consigo.

Mas, por que então, ele o tocava daquele jeito? Por que levantava a blusa que vestia e o expunha para os olhos negros nublados por um sentimento que Naruto desconhecia?

Sua pulsação acelerou quando o moreno aproximou-se e as mãos dele exploraram seu abdômen. Em seguida, a boca de Itachi chegava perto de um de seus mamilos e levava a ponta da língua para tocar o pequeno botão róseo, que se eriçou prontamente ao contato da umidade morna.

Naruto estremeceu nos braços do irmão.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi chutar Itachi para longe, mas a reação foi detida assim que Kyuubi tocou seu queixo com a mão e virou seu rosto para o dele e, sem hesitar, tomou-lhe a boca calidamente.

Não sabia se seus olhos poderiam ficar maiores do que já estavam. Kyuubi o estava beijando. Seu irmão – seu próprio irmão mais velho – movimentava a boca sobre a sua. Um gemido involuntário escapou ante um leve mordiscar que o fez lembrar que Itachi brincava com um de seus mamilos.

O entreabrir dos lábios do garoto deu a oportunidade do ruivo invadir-lhe a boca com a língua, gerando um gemido abafado de surpresa e protesto do menor. Porém, Kyuubi não se prendeu e saboreou o gosto do caçula, explorando cada recanto daquela cavidade molhada.

Incapaz de reagir agressivamente, Naruto sentiu os olhos pesando lentamente, enquanto observava os orbes avermelhados do mais velho, entreabertos. Percebia então o que era exatamente o que vira nas esferas negras de Itachi; o mesmo sentimento se espelhava nos olhos do irmão agora: desejo.

Mas, por que ele? Por que estavam fazendo isso com ele?

Estaria sendo castigado por ter flagrado ambos em atos sexuais? Ou estariam apenas se divertindo consigo?

Por que aquele brilho de luxuria reluzia nos olhos do irmão? Ele não deveria olhá-lo assim. Mas também, era suposto que o mais velho não o estivesse beijando e ali estava ele, com a boca sugando seu lábio inferior, tornando em seguida a invadir-lhe com a língua em uma dança devassa.

Seu primeiro beijo…

A constatação o deprimia ao mesmo tempo em que o excitava. Não deveria, mas o excitava.

- Está começando a entender por que mantemos em segredo, Naruto? – Itachi lhe perguntou, abandonando seu mamilo, mas usando os dedos para beliscar e torcer, delicadamente, o mesmo.

Não havia como responder. Kyuubi lhe tirava o fôlego com o beijo, seu corpo parecia queimar por inteiro.

Arfou ao sentir beijos serem distribuídos por seu peito, descendo para seu abdômen. Itachi fazia aquilo com um tipo de veneração pervertida, ao passo que encontrava caminho para tocar a frente da calça de seu uniforme. Naruto estava semi-ereto. A simples noção de que aqueles dois jovens o beijavam e o acariciavam, haviam-no deixado tão dormente que só percebera que se excitara àquele ponto, quando Itachi começou a esfregar a palma da mão sobre seu membro por cima da peça de roupa.

Estava indo longe demais. Não queria ninguém lhe tocando lá.

- Pare. – conseguiu afastar-se da boca do irmão para reclamar.

O moreno somente sorriu para si e abaixou, sem muita dificuldade, a calça que vestia.

- Itachi, não!

Tomado por um pânico repentino, Naruto tentou chutar Itachi para longe, inutilmente. O moreno de sedutores olhos escuros, segurou-lhe ambas as coxas, mantendo-as firmes no lugar e, dispensando um último olhar lascivo para o ruivo que abraçava o loiro pelo tórax, desceu a cabeça na direção da pélvis do mais novo, deslizando a língua pelo sexo do menor.

Naruto enrijeceu de imediato. Um frio tomou conta de seu âmago, fazendo com que, involuntariamente, seu membro pulsasse pela atenção que recebia de Itachi.

- Itachi é um bastardo egoísta, Naru-chan. – o irmão lhe informou. - Se excitou quando o viu invadindo a nossa privacidade. – Kyuubi ofegou junto ao ouvido do loiro, mordendo o local, enquanto admirava seu belo Itachi engolfar a ereção do mais novo. - E você sabe como sou possessivo com as coisas que gosto, não sabe, Naru?

Sequer precisava ser lembrado de tal faceta do ruivo. As palavras pareciam um alerta. Observou, tenso, o moreno escorregar a boca para cima e para baixo, tendo envolvido dentro dela seu sexo. Confuso, imaginou que para alguém ciumento como Kyuubi, o ato seria no mínimo digno de descontar toda a fúria sem perdão, mas o mais velho apenas admirava o que o namorado fazia.

Naruto se via incapacitado de conter os gemidos: a sensação morna que o circundava em seu baixo ventre, misturada com o jeito firme que Kyuubi o mantinha preso junto a ele, faziam seu corpo querer se render ao que ambos lhe provocavam.

Tanto que, assim que Itachi começou a acariciar seus testículos, sem interromper o vai e vem que mantinha, percebeu-se perto demais do ápice para suportar tamanho estimulo.

- Kyuu, aahhn, Kyuu, faz ele parar! – implorou, entre soluços de alguém que estava prestes a chorar em desespero. – Por favor! Por favor!

- Eu não deixaria ninguém mais tocar em você assim, Naru. – o ruivo ronronou, chupando seu pescoço.

Os olhos azuis se alargaram, espantados. Teria entendido direito o que Kyuubi dissera? Não saberia dizer, mesmo se pudesse pensar, pois, logo a seguir, os mesmos olhos se fecharam fortemente e uma onda de prazer abandonou seu corpo. Seu gemido alto ecoou pelo quarto, enquanto seu gozo era sugado por Itachi.

A adrenalina nublou seus sentidos; toda relutância em fugir da situação, foi perdida durante segundos que mais pareceram horas. Seu corpo jamais experimentara tamanho êxtase. Recostado no peito do irmão mais velho, ofegava, alheio a mais uma troca de olhares entre o ruivo e o amante.

Itachi parecia extremamente deliciado em ver o brilho nas esferas castanhas de Kyuubi. Sem inibições, se ergueu da cama, retirando a calça preta que vestia e ficando completamente nu para o deleite do ruivo. A ereção no moreno estava rija, demonstrando o quanto a situação o agradava.

O garoto, ainda sob o efeito do pós-gozo, sentiu os braços de Kyuubi o abandonarem e o mesmo se afastar, no processo, forçando sua camisa – última peça que o prevenia de estar totalmente nu – a sair por sua cabeça e braços. O irmão desapareceu detrás de si, e Naruto encontrou conforto na cama abaixo de si.

Somente ao sentir os lábios serem lambidos, que Naruto se colocou alerta, mais uma vez. Corou intensamente ao ver que era Itachi que o instigava.

- Eu acho que já entendeu o quão importante é esse nosso segredo. – Itachi sussurrou, roçando os lábios nos do loiro. – Mas agora fico tentado a dividir outro segredinho com você.

Naruto franziu o cenho em meio ao toque dos lábios de Itachi nos seus. Os olhos negros entreabertos, degustando sua boca em pequenas porções, mesmerizando os orbes azuis que só fizeram fitar a beleza do rapaz acima de si.

O que poderia existir além do que já vira e sentira até o momento? Saiu repentinamente da linha de pensamento, ao ter o corpo do mais velho pesando contra o seu. O peso não o incomodava, Itachi não era tão maior que ele assim, além de ser bem esguio. O incomodo de Naruto vinha da sensação de pele contra pele. O calor que emanava do outro e que o irradiava diretamente. O fato de que, estavam ambos inteiramente nus, trazia uma vergonha maior ainda.

Mas, hipnotizado por aqueles olhos sedutores, Naruto permitiu que Itachi continuasse a beijá-lo, garantindo acesso a sua boca, quando a língua ávida do moreno suavemente delineou seus lábios.

Levado pela curiosidade, assim que Itachi instigou-o a retribuir o beijo – tocando a língua na sua -, timidamente o fez. Itachi grunhiu em aprovação, começando a mover a pélvis contra a de Naruto.

Fechando brevemente os olhos, Naruto pôs-se a sentir o sexo de Itachi buscando contato com o seu membro flácido, fazendo com que ganhasse assim, ao poucos, uma nova ereção.

Para Naruto, tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Parecia muito surreal: em um instante temia que seu irmão fosse lhe bater por espionar o quarto dele; no seguinte, tinha o mais velho e seu melhor amigo lhe tocando de formas que nunca imaginara na vida.

Mas sabia que era a mais pura realidade.

Um pequeno gemido no fundo de sua garganta se fez presente no momento em que Itachi afastou os lábios e começou a dedicar-se a beijar seu pescoço. Sentiu arrepios de prazer percorrerem todo seu corpo, virou o rosto para o lado oferecendo, instintivamente, mais da pele bronzeada para o moreno desfrutar e foi nesse mesmo segundo, que perdeu o fôlego.

Naruto viu - parado não muito distante da cama - o irmão em toda sua glória. O mais velho tinha os olhos sedentos e vidrados nele e em Itachi. O loiro jamais imaginara que um dia um pensamento parecido lhe viria à mente, mas ver o corpo bem definido do ruivo, tocando a própria masculinidade, enquanto os admirava, o fez desejar que não fossem irmãos.

- Quer saber o outro segredinho, Naruto?

Sem hesitar ou desviar seu foco da imagem do irmão, o loiro assentiu.

- Kyuubi sempre quis brincar com você.

Seu coração descompassou. Kyuubi aproximou-se e, sem vergonha, inclinou a ereção contra o rosto do loiro, esfregando-a na bochecha dele e depois passando a glande sobre sua boca macia. Naruto se manteve passivo, sem saber ao certo como agir. O semblante sério e desejoso do ruivo o prendia, fazendo com que Naruto não se importasse que este espalhasse por seus lábios a viscosidade perolada que gotejava do sexo dele.

Se não estivesse tão envolto em sua própria excitação, teria achado o ato repulsivo, mas no momento, só sentia-se encabulado.

- Não tenha receio de provar. – Itachi aconselhou, trazendo o foco do garoto para si.

Naruto observou com fascínio o moreno - que continuava a se friccionar sobre seu corpo - passar a lamber a masculinidade de Kyuubi. O ruivo grunhiu, demonstrando sua satisfação. O garoto permaneceu fitando a atitude de Itachi, sentindo-se tentado a imitá-lo, mas a insegurança o assolava. Aquilo não seria errado? Kyuubi além de ser homem, era seu irmão. Entretanto, ele já o havia beijado de uma maneira indevida, despertando em seu âmago uma vontade proibida.

Porém, contrariando a voz de sua consciência, entreabriu os lábios e tocou o sexo intumescido com a língua, provando-o vacilante. O ligeiro sabor almíscar não o deteve de prosseguir, ao ouvir um gemido prolongado vindo de Kyuubi e ter os cabelos loiros afagados pelo irmão mais velho, sentiu-se incentivado a continuar.

Por motivos além da sua compreensão, queria agradá-lo.

Itachi esbarrava a língua na de Naruto propositalmente, lançando-lhe olhares que atiçavam a libido do garoto, instigando-o a retribuir o gesto.

O retroagir inesperado do moreno, fez com que o menor ficasse intrigado, principalmente, ao vê-lo pegar o sexo de Kyuubi e o masturbá-lo languidamente, por alguns segundos. A seguir, empalideceu ante a intenção de Itachi, que guiou o denso membro para a boca do garoto.

Naruto não estava preparado para aquilo. Sabia do que se tratava aquela oferenda - havia visto Itachi fazer o mesmo consigo -, porém, a insegurança insistia em dominá-lo.

Mesmo assim, o moreno acariciou a sua face com suavidade e ordenou:

- Abra a boca, Naruto.

Compelido pela intensidade dos orbes escuros, o loiro atendeu a demanda. O membro túrgido preencheu o interior de sua boca e quando este chegou ao fundo de sua garganta, teve a impressão de que seria sufocado. Mas Kyuubi retroagiu, dando-lhe a possibilidade de respirar novamente, e só então tornou a deslizar para dentro, criando uma movimentação letárgica em suas investidas para não engasgar o irmão.

Naruto, aos poucos, relaxou e se adaptou ao vai e vem da pélvis do ruivo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o peso de Itachi dissipar-se de cima de seu corpo. O moreno acariciou suas coxas e segurando ambas as pernas, ergueu-as e as apartou, expondo a parte mais íntima do loiro.

Naruto retesou-se ao sentir algo úmido em sua entrada e, ainda que o ultraje o consumisse, seu corpo gemia de prazer ante a sensação da língua de Itachi brincando em seu ânus.

- Está gostando disso, Naru? – escutou Kyuubi questionar, num tom levemente sarcástico.

Com a boca tomada pelo membro do irmão, sequer podia responder, mas sabia que seus gemidos serviam de resposta para ele. O sorriso sacana que Kyuubi exibia isso.

O baixo ventre do loiro se contorcia ante a tentativa de Itachi em penetrar-lhe com a língua. Há muito desistira de evitar o que pudesse acontecer, pois o que eles faziam-no sentir era muito bom para interromper. Pensou assim, até sentir algo mais sólido forçar passagem em sua entrada.

Seus olhos se espantaram, mas não pode afastar a cabeça do membro de Kyuubi para protestar, pois o irmão, percebendo a intenção, agarrou um punhado de cabelo seu e forçou-o a continuar a sugá-lo.

- Fique quietinho aí que não vai doer nada, Naru. – Kyuubi silvou ao vibrar dos gemidos mais altos do loiro em seu sexo.

O controle havia sido tirado de suas mãos e acabou reduzido a um receptáculo pronto a receber o que lhe era imposto. Seus olhos fecharam firmemente com a entrada de um dos dedos de Itachi dentro de sua passagem. O digito parecia deslizar, com alguma resistência, para seu interior, criando um atrito desconfortável.

Não, daquilo Naruto não estava gostando nada. Muito menos quando um segundo dedo foi adicionado ao primeiro e ambos começaram a penetrá-lo de maneira profunda, entrando e saindo, abrindo e fechando como se quisessem afrouxar o caminho que faziam.

Kyuubi continuava a fazer sexo com sua boca, cuidadosamente, e ao sentir os dedos de Itachi retroagirem, um gemido de alívio vibrou na garganta de Naruto e seu corpo pode relaxar finalmente.

- Se fizer isso de novo não, vou aguentar, Naru. – Kyuubi sibilou, fechando os olhos tentando conter a sensação que os gemidos do garoto causavam em sua ereção.

Mesmo com as palavras do irmão, nada pode desviar a atenção de Naruto do apartar mais forçado de suas nádegas e do volume que entre elas se acomodava.

A aflição retornou com intensidade para o garoto, porém, seu tempo de reação foi lento demais para a investida da pélvis de Itachi.

O moreno fechou os olhos, mostrando-se deliciado em ter a própria rigidez envolta pelas paredes internas do garoto. Havia se afundado dentro do interior de Naruto após prepará-lo e, bem como imaginara, o calor apertado daquele pequeno confinamento era inebriante.

Para Naruto, a condição era oposta. De seus olhos trincados, lágrimas de dor escorriam sem que pudesse contê-las. Todo prazer que transbordava de si, até então, esvaiu-se totalmente. Tudo o que queria suplicar agora, era para que Itachi tirasse a coisa dele de dentro de seu ânus.

Em meio aos seus soluços e estresse, teve a boca liberada apenas para a mesma ser tomada pela do irmão mais velho de um jeito carinhoso, enquanto este acariciava seu torso e, logo depois, seu sexo que voltara a ficar flácido.

Os movimentos de Itachi, a seu acorde, se tornaram mais lentos, como se quisesse que Naruto se acostumasse a intrusão. Se antes não existia certeza, agora Naruto a tinha: havia ido longe demais. A concepção de que o melhor amigo de seu irmão acabara com sua virgindade, o desolava. Talvez não quisesse que tudo acontecesse tão rápido, quem sabe nem desejasse estar se envolvendo pelo poder de sedução dos dois jovens, mas, definitivamente, não queria estar naquela situação.

Sem perceber, perdido em seus pensamentos, a dor se extinguia. Naruto só foi notar isso com a perda do contato com a boca e os carinhos de Kyuubi. O ruivo se afastou e Itachi puxou o loiro para si. O moreno tomou o lugar de Kyuubi, beijando o garoto, segurando-o pela cintura para mantê-lo sentado sobre sua ereção e, dessa forma, Naruto sentiu-o ainda mais fundo em sua passagem. Tão fundo que a glande do sexo do moreno pressionou algo dentro de seu corpo que o fez trepidar.

- Eu poderia permanecer fincado dentro de você por uma noite inteira. – Itachi sussurrou para Naruto, impulsionando a pélvis para cima e ocasionando o mesmo estremecimento no menor.

Naruto mordia o lábio inferior, aplacado por aquele choque prazeroso que Itachi provocava em si. Em um momento, a dor era quase impossível de suportar; no outro, o moreno incitava aquele calor de novo em seu ser. Não compreendia e temia parar para pensar.

Itachi reclinou-se para trás, acomodando-se na cama, trazendo o corpo do loiro para se manter sobre o dele.

Com uma perna de cada lado do quadril esguio de Itachi, Naruto o ouviu pedir, com seus olhos fixos nos seus.

- Mova-se, Naruto. – o moreno acariciava suas coxas com leveza e esclareceu: - Quero que me cavalgue.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Desde que tudo aquilo se iniciara, Naruto não fora capaz de argumentar ou dizer algo que fosse realmente coerente, e Itachi não esperou por uma atitude sua. Segurando-o pela cintura, movimentou-o sobre seu sexo.

Naruto resfolegou. Internamente, apreciava a sensação que se espalhava por seu corpo. Era bom. Agora que a dor fora embora, podia sentir o quanto era delicioso ter o membro de Itachi afundando dentro de si. Impulsionado, lentamente acabou movimentando o quadril por si mesmo, recebendo aprovação do moreno.

- Isso… - Itachi murmurou em deleite, olhando-o nos olhos. – Assim, Naruto.

Ganhando mais confiança, o loiro foi aumentando o ritmo ditado pela excitação que retornara com intensidade. Naruto se satisfazia ao ver Itachi estremecer abaixo de si e começar a gemer baixinho o seu nome, cravando com leveza as unhas em suas coxas.

Era como estar no comando, sem realmente estar. Seu ego adolescente se inflava, interiormente, ao constatar que era ele quem fazia Itachi se contorcer em êxtase e não o contrário.

Porém, a sensação não durou muito tempo, o controle foi tirado de suas mãos ao ter Kyuubi se aconchegando por trás, beijando sua nuca.

- Quero te sentir também, Naru-chan.

A voz rouca do irmão fez o garoto suspirar. Nunca sonhara em sentir tal tensão sexual pelo mais velho, mas toda vez que este se aproximava, daquele jeito, sua sanidade se perdia.

Kyuubi alisou a lateral do corpo do loiro, até tocar a mão de Itachi, na coxa do menor. Fez nela um leve carinho e a segurou, guiando-a a subir pela virilha até a ereção de Naruto, fazendo-a acariciar o sexo do menor.

- Itachi…! - Naruto gemeu alto e arrastado, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos em cima do membro do moreno. – Aah, Itachi…

- Vou te dar muito mais prazer, Naruto. – Itachi ronronou, puxando o garoto para si, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre ele. – Muito mais… - murmurou no ouvido dele, enquanto apoderava-se das nádegas macias e arredondadas com ambas as mãos, apartando-as e expondo para Kyuubi a entrada de Naruto invadida por seu sexo.

O ruivo sorriu com luxuria e passou a língua de um jeito sedutor sobre os lábios. Ficou uns poucos segundos admirando a ereção de seu namorado enterrada dentro do loiro. A visão, para Kyuubi não poderia ser mais erótica.

O ruivo apossou-se da própria masculinidade e a posicionou entre as nádegas do mais novo, onde esfregou a ponta melada no local, ligeiramente. Sem aviso ou qualquer hesitação, Kyuubi empurrou-se para o interior do irmão.

Itachi beijou Naruto, abafando seu grito de dor, repuxando ainda mais para os lados as nádegas do garoto, garantindo para o ruivo mais acesso.

Kyuubi arfou em deleite ao se afundar totalmente no canal de Naruto, enquanto o garoto sequer conseguia conceber o que lhe acontecia: ambos – Itachi e Kyuubi – estavam o possuindo ao mesmo tempo.

O ruivo começou a se mover, entrando e saindo da passagem apertada. Itachi seguia com harmonia o ritmo das estocadas. As duas ereções criando um atrito uma com a outra enquanto dividiam o mesmo corpo, penetrando o garoto profundamente.

- Está gostando, Naruto? – Itachi inquiriu com a respiração entrecortada, mordendo o ombro do mais novo e marcando a pele bronzeada.

Sua resposta foi tomar a boca de Itachi na sua.

O moreno grunhiu em meio ao beijo, aprofundando-o com sofreguidão, e cravando as unhas curtas nas nádegas tenras do garoto.

Doía e ardia ao mesmo tempo, mas Naruto confundia a dor com o colisão de prazer que estremecia seu corpo a cada estocada que atingia um ponto em especifico dentro de sua entrada. Seu sexo era, involuntariamente, comprimido e friccionado contra o abdômen de Itachi, embalado pelo vai e vem dos dois rapazes em si, fazendo com que o calor aumentasse e sua mente espiralasse em um túnel desconexo, onde só existia aquele instante e as sensações que o dominavam de um jeito insano.

- A partir de agora, - Kyuubi arfou, lambendo as costas do irmão. - você é o nosso mais novo segredinho.

As estocadas dentro de seu ânus tornaram-se um pouco mais agressivas e Naruto passou a clamar o nome dos dois rapazes em desespero. Não o fazia por dor, mais por causa da enlouquecedora sensação de que poderia explodir a qualquer segundo.

- Isso, grite nossos nomes! – Kyuubi urgiu, ofegando pesadamente. – Grite Naru!

Assim o garoto fez: Kyuu e Itachi eram o seu mantra. Quando Itachi curvou a cabeça para trás e uma exclamação de puro êxtase rompeu pela garganta do moreno, Naruto foi levado ao ápice de maneira violenta. O gozo abandonou seu corpo, enquanto sentia o jorro de Itachi preenchê-lo.

Como se fosse uma reação em cadeira, Kyuubi grunhiu, aumentando ainda mais a forma como se arremetia na passagem do loiro e, segundos depois, despejava sua essência fortemente dentro do irmão.

Naruto sentiu uma vertigem tomar conta de seus sensos e seu corpo desabou sobre o de Itachi. Tudo ao seu redor rodopiava, mesmo de olhos fechados. Puxava o ar de maneira afoita para os pulmões e seu coração batia desenfreado.

Quando tornou encontrar noção nas coisas a sua volta, Naruto notou que Itachi abraçava seu corpo e os beijos úmidos em suas costas, vinham de Kyuubi.

Pode senti-los, ainda ajustados em sua passagem, se moverem e vagarosamente se retirarem de si. Primeiro, Kyuubi e depois Itachi. No segundo seguinte, o líquido morno e viscoso escorreu de sua entrada: uma mistura do prazer dos dois rapazes que descia de suas nádegas lentamente.

Estava suado, sujo e extremamente cansado, mas seu corpo parecia satisfeito. Por isso, se pudesse, não queria sair dali; estava confortável nos braços de Itachi e só pensava em dormir.

Naruto não saberia dizer se os dois jovens perceberam isso ou não, mas agradeceu mentalmente quando Itachi e Kyuubi cuidadosamente acomodaram seu corpo entre ambos, na cama, e o abraçaram simultaneamente, não se importando em limpar a bagunça que haviam feito entre eles.

Exaurido, Naruto abriu com dificuldade os olhos e deparou-se com os olhos escuros de Itachi. Ele lhe sorria suavemente. O mundo deveria estar mesmo acabando, pois o sorriso parecia sincero, sem malícia, e Naruto o achou encantador naquele momento. Kyuubi beijou sua nuca e respirou profundamente o cheiro de seu cabelo. Se tivesse forças, teria se aconchegado mais um pouco no abraço do mais velho.

Queria saber o que para eles significava tudo o que tinham feito. Se apenas se tratava de um tipo de tesão momentâneo, ou poderia ter esperanças de partilhar do sentimento que ambos nutriam um pelo outro. Sentia-se um idiota com aquele tipo de pensamento, afinal, os dois rapazes tinham praticamente o forçado a fazer sexo, porém, havia gostado. Ficara envolvido pelas sensações, pela experiência e, principalmente, por aquele sentimento de pertencer a alguém.

Sabia que deveria existir algo muito forte entre Itachi e Kyuubi, mas desejava que não fosse visto somente como um intruso, se por acaso não quisesse abrir mais de compartilhar do segredo deles.

- Eu falei sério, Naru. – Kyuubi disse, enquanto Naruto sentia os olhos quase fechando. – Você faz parte disso agora.

Naruto piscou algumas vezes, tentando afastar o sono, inutilmente, mas com a voz cansada, ainda perguntou, querendo apenas uma confirmação de que não estava tirando conclusões precipitadas:

- Como assim?

- O que Kyuubi quer dizer, Naruto, - Itachi balbuciou. - é que queremos você.

Naruto sorriu bobamente e conseguiu inclinar-se para frente e descansar a cabeça no peito do moreno, aconchegando-se lateral do corpo dele e sendo recebido com carinho.

Kyuubi logo moldou seu corpo maior atrás de si e, roucamente, aconselhou:

- Durma, Naru. Nós vamos cuidar de você.

Dito isso, Naruto parou de lutar contra o inevitável. Permitiu que os olhos fechassem e o corpo relaxasse em meio ao conforto que os dois rapazes proporcionavam, satisfeito e contente por saber que poderia vir a dividir com eles bem mais do que um simples segredinho.

Fim.

* * *

**Notas:**

PWP que me veio na mente um dia desses... Nada demais mesmo, apenas uma forma de ventilar ideias...

Espero que gostem!


End file.
